Poor Kitten
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Ichigo/Grimmjow/Szayel out-shot, Rape, drug use. Ichigo is drugged and then Grimmjow and Szayel have some fun though Grimmjow has been drugged to and doesn't really realize what he's doing to the teen.


_**GrimmjowXD: Hey there everyone hope you enjoy this and Chaosfortuna here's your reward for joining my forum and posting so much hope did a good job and see you on arrancar. forumotion .ca ,later :p And for the rest of ya if ya wont me ta write ya something too come join the post and I'll right you one after you post ten times or more. **_

_**TO THE ONE SHOT!**_

"Why the hell did I have to get stuck with you? And why the hell is it so important that we find Kurosaki?" Grimmjow grumbled. Aizen had decided that they suddenly needed to find Ichigo Kurosaki but once again didn't explain why.

"Because kitten you know his spiritual pressure better than any of the other Espada and this is important because I get to experiment on him" Szayel explained spurting a bit of the liquid out of the long needle he held in one of his hands.

"Even I think that's just wrong" Grimmjow scowled. He hated people like Szayel they were just plain weird.

"I don't care what you think Kitten so Do your part and hunt down that strawberry" Szayel ordered getting agitated by Grimmjow's continuous complaints. There was only one thing Szayel liked but Grimmjow and that was his body. That lightly tin flesh that covered perfectly sculpted muscles. Those eyes that with such defiance and bloodlust that most Arrancars cowered in fear just from a simple glance. In Szayel's mind Grimmjow Jaggerjack was a perfect being that had yet to be tainted and oh how he wanted to taint this perfect being but alas it was not to be.

"Quite fucking calling me kitten you sick fuck!" Grimmjow boomed before closing his eyes and searching the desert for the Substitute soul reaper. _'Where is he damn it! The faster I find him the Faster I can get away from this prick!...There' _ Grimmjow's eyes shot open and he sindoed over to the familiar spiritual pressure.

Grimmjow arrived at the source of the spiritual energy and there stood Ichigo wide eyed and looking right at him.

Grimmjow Grinned. "Been awhile hasn't it Kurosaki?" Ichigo's scowl returned to his face and he reached for his sword.

"What do you want? I don't have time for you right now Grimmjow" He growl gripping Zangestsu's hilt.

"Is that see Kurosaki? Well to bad" Grimmjow barked and sindoed behind Ichigo and removed his hand from Zangestsu. "Hurry up already Szayel!" He growled as the pink haired announce final appeared and grabbed one of Ichigo's arms.

"Wha-what are you doing!" Ichigo struggled in Grimmjow's hold but that only made things worse as Grimmjow wrapped an arm around his neck and flexed, cutting off his air supply. He tried tugging at the arm but to no avail. Grimmjow wasn't letting go anytime soon and it was likely that he wouldn't let go until Ichigo fell unconscious .

"Hold him still Kitten" Szayel purred. "If you don't I might hit you by acci-ohppps" The needle missed Ichigo's arm and stabbed into Grimmjow's instead.

"Ohps what do you mean ohps?" Grimmjow growled glaring down at the grinning scientist. _'He didn't even feel it? Well that makes things easier…' _Szayel mused to himself.

"Oh it's nothing for you to worry about I just dropped to needle is all. I have another one so not to worry" Szayel slipped a new needle out of his pocket and slipped the old one in.

"Hurry up already would ya!" Grimmjow hissed tightening his grip on Ichigo. Szayel's grin widened as he slide the needle into Ichigo tanned flesh.

"Well that should do let him go Kitten" Szayel ordered sticking the other needle into his pocket. _'I wonder how they both will be affected by the drug. Will they be effected the same way or totally different?' _Szayel inquired.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Kitten you fucking prick!" Grimmjow growled glaring down at the source of his frustration.

"I'll call you what I want, thank you very much" Szayel retorted to at all fazed by the larger man's glare.

Ichigo stared at the two Espada as they continued to bicker back and forth. He blinked a few times in confusion before shrugging and turning to walk away from them but his legs gave out on him, sending him face first into the sand. _'What the…._' He thought to himself before trying to roll over and finding that it took far more energy to do so than it should have.

He tried to sit up but his arms would not let him. "What did you do?" He growled put it came out more like a moan and he blushed the colour of his name sake.

"Oh would you look at that kitten the drugs taken affect already" Grimmjow took a deep breath and gave up on getting Szayel to stop calling him kitten.

"That's fascinating are we done here now?" Grimmjow asked over his shoulder as he walked towards Las Noches.

"Yes we're done. Let as go shall we" Szayel informed with a sigh.

Ichigo was starting to feel really hot and he moaned out loud without thinking. That seemed to stop Grimmjow in his tracks. "Kitten what's wrong?" Szayel asked with a grin, watch as Grimmjow ignored his question and turned on his heel to stare at the now panting strawberry.

Ichigo was completely unaware of the heated gaze he was receiving from his blue haired enemy as his attention was focused on the heat consuming his body. "So….so hoooooot" He moaned not realizing the affect that it had on the observing party.

A low growl rumbled in the back of Grimmjow's throat as he advanced towards the berry of his desire.

'_Humm…what an interesting trurn of events'_ Szayel mused watching as Grimmjow pounced on the unsuspecting Berry.

Ichigo moaned despite himself as Grimmjow ran his tongue up his neck and nibbled just behind his ear. "Ummmm…Grimmjow…..stop it…..ummmm…." He breathed trying to push the sex hungry Espada off of him but to no avail.

Grimmjow slipped his hand into Ichigo's black robes and rolled a pert caramel nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He licked and nibbled on Ichigo's neck electing sweet moans from the weakened teen.

"Care if I join you Kitten?" Szayel inquired as he watched with great interest as the object of _his _had his way with the substitute soul reaper.

Grimmjow only grunted a positive response before continuing his ministrations.

"Why thank you" Szayel purred into Grimmjow's ear before dropping down to Ichigo's obi and untying the broad sash. He slowly; teasingly pulled the soul reaper's Hakama down to the boy's ankles before slipping them right off of the long tanned legs. "Well aren't you a big boy" He purred giving the hardened member a light flick drawing out a long moan from the boy beneath him.

Grimmjow turned Ichigo to face him, their eyes meeting just before Grimmjow pulled them together, connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss.

Now with the Obi out of the way Grimmjow opened up Ichigo's Hakamashita exposing the slim muscular waist of the moaning berry.

Grimmjow broke from their kiss only to move down to the berry's abdomen and suck a caramel nipple into his mouth, sucking and rolling it with his tongue.

Szayel lapped up the pre-cum leaking from the tip of Ichigo's erect member like a kitten lapping up milk. He ran his tongue along the underside of Ichigo's member before engulfing his entire length into his mouth.

Ichigo moaned loudly as he felt the wet warmth cover his pulsating dick. "Ummmmm….stop…AHHHH…..please…..stop…." Ichigo breathed as Szayel bobbed his head up and down in Ichigo's lap.

"You know you like it Kurosaki…" Grimmjow purred and slid one of his fingers into Ichigo's puckered hole. "And you're going to _love _this…" Ichigo's quick intake of air as he moved his finger inside the Orange haired teen made Grimmjow grin and lick his lips in anticipation.

"Szayel _move" _Grimmjow growled pulling Ichigo away from the pink haired Espada, not giving him a chance to do as he was told.

Ichigo moaned as Szayel's teeth grazed him when Grimmjow forcefully pulled him away. "Ahhhhhh…Nahhhh….." Ichigo panted looking up at the lust filled eyes of his enemy.

Grimmjow flipped Ichigo over onto his stomach and thrust in without warning, eliciting a pain filled scream from the pinned teen.

"Don't you think you should be a little gentler with the boy, kitten" Szayel inquired shaking his head and the animalistic fucking Ichigo was getting as Grimmjow didn't even slow his pace as he pounded into him. He got no response as Grimmjow along pounded into the boy faster and faster bringing himself close to release. Szayel sighed and simply watched as Ichigo started to moan in both pain and pleasure. _'Hum, I wonder if this little specimen is a masochist.' _

Ichigo's moans get louder and less pain is prominent in his voice as Grimmjow reaches his limit and thrust one last time before releasing into the boys tight heat with a growl. Ichigo screamed his release as well when he felt Grimmjow fill him to the brim.

Grimmjow pulled out and got dressed before walking off as if nothing happened. _'Hum' _Szayel watch Grimmjow carefully it seemed as if he had just release what he had done and wanted to forget that he had done it. _'Poor kitten' _

Szayel followed shortly after leaving Ichigo to lay there covered in his own cum and Grimmjow's.


End file.
